degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-4109358-20140624174305
MAJOR SHAMELESS SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ANYONE THAT HASN'T REACHED 4X05. Regarding how I feel about Fiona after what happened with Liam and cheating on Mike, she is still a queen and hasn't dropped in my rankings at all. However, I'm extremely disappointed in her and have been since the affair started. With the affair, she's not the only the one and only villain in the debacle, Robbie is to blame as well. He straight up blackmailed her, stalked her, and overall took advantage of her in terms of sex. Fiona did see it as a huge mistake, and I commend her for it and I know she wanted it to stop and regretted it, but Robbie wouldn't stop pursuing her and didn't accept that she wanting it all to end. But in the end, it was horrible of her to cheat on Mike in general and he had every right to know about it, even though Fiona should've been the one to reveal it to him instead of Robbie telling him out of spite. Now we go to the cocaine. Fiona rarely has done drugs and alcohol throughout the series and hasn't become her father in terms of that. I will acknowledge that whether or not Liam or any of the other kids overdosed on it, the cocaine was pretty much a rare occasion for Fiona and she was pretty much letting loose since it was her birthday and the last day has been stressful for her since she was at risk of loosing the only good job she's ever had since she cheated on her boss with his other and to top it all off, his father owns the company and was present when Mike found out about the affair. And then, she was relieved to find out that she still had a job. Now, I don't necessarily sympathize with her since she was still at fault with the affair and was putting her job at risk no matter how Mike was gonna find out. But, the act of letting loose and partying like she did was understandable in her perspective. She was still being irresponsible since I'm pretty sure she knew Liam was in the house and should be taking care of him instead of partying like that since she is his legal guardian and pretty much anything could've went wrong and she was putting herself at risk of losing the kids. Even though I'm not mad at Kevin and Veronica in the situation since it really isn't their job to look after Liam and the other kids, I think they could've been more responsible in the situation since they were sober when that was going on (at least I know Vee was) and could've kept track of Liam while Fiona was being out of control, but at the end of the day, Fiona is the one at fault and it's not necessary to be angry at Veronica and Kevin in all of this. Overall, it was a case of "shit happens" and I know it wasn't ANYONE'S intention for someone to almost die and have brain damage as a consequence. When the shit unfolded, Fiona was being very responsible by telling them that Liam had gotten a hold of the cocaine and that was it was HER cocaine instead of bending the truth by putting the blame on Robbie or anyone else or just saying she doesn't know how he got to it. I also admire how calm she was being while being detained, even though it was heartbreaking to see in a way. While being in jail, she was showing concern for Liam the whole time and getting out of jail for the sake of not being there was literally the least of her concerns. All she cared about while being there was making sure Liam was going to be okay and the other kids as well. Overall, I see this as someone who's generally a good and responsible person fucking up and being human. Yes, I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in her, but shit happens, that's life. I don't see it as OOC at all in her case no matter how good of a caretaker she's been since the Gallaghers have been exploited to drugs, alcohol, partying, etc. their whole lives and it was bound to happen. Fiona has always tried to avoid it and whenever she does let loose, she's always tried to make sure the kids weren't around it. But, in this rare occasion of partying, something did go wrong and things just don't go the way you expect them to. Since obviously, the series isn't over yet and probably isn't close to being over and I know she can redeem herself and come out this mess strong. As of now, it's just a bump in the road for her character development and even the most responsible people make huge mistakes. Lastly, I truly hope that she learns from this and never happens again since I still do think she can raise Liam, Debbie, and Carl on her own and this is just a learning experience.